


jae's moving castle

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, brian is just old and tired, but not really, calcifer!jimin, howl!jae, idk my dudes, its good for the weebs and not only, jae is difficult boy, michael!dowoon, read it, sophie!brian, sophie's sister!wonpil, spoilers?? for the movie ig, tuliphead!sungjin, witch of the waste!jyp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the big bad wizard eats the hearts of young men and women. he preys on pretty people, seduces them with his powers, making their hearts his before taking them and leaving the foolish human empty, a shell of what it was.





	jae's moving castle

**Author's Note:**

> back with more weeby bs bc i love this book and the movie. watch it if you haven't  
> it's based more on the film than on the book

the big bad wizard eats the hearts of young men and women. he preys on pretty people, seduces them with his powers, making their hearts his before taking them and leaving the foolish human empty, a shell of what it was. that’s what brian’s been hearing about the wizard jae for the past few years. everywhere he went there was someone talking about him, about his newest victim, about his castle, about anything that had to do with him.

he sighs as he puts another flower on the hat, hearing the girls gossip outside his little studio. they are talking about a prince from a nearby kingdom, a prince that has vanished, when alice rushes to the window, screaming about wizard jae’s castle, making the other girls abandon their work in favor of gawking at it. he places the hat on the mannequin, standing up and taking his coat from the hanger next to the door.

“i’m going to wonpillie’s,” he calls out to the still staring girls, “tell mom if she comes that i will see her when i come back.” alice turns around, smiling at him, as she nods to let him know that she will do it. brian smiles back and leaves the shop.

he takes the shortcut, the one that involves him going through the shady part of the town, behind buildings and shops, away from prying eyes. the man passes two soldiers sitting next to some stairs, a bottle of gin in between them even though they might still be on service. one of them stands up, blocking brian’s way.

“well, hello, little hamster.” he smirks at him, breath smelling of alcohol. “lost,” he takes a step forward, making brian take one back, only to have his body hit the other man’s, “are we?” he leans in, whispering the last part in his ear. brian shivers, trying to push him away.

“i’m just trying to--”

“there you are, love!” he hears a voice to his right. when he looks up, there is a tall man, clad in a colorful cape, blond hair falling in his eyes, his very brown and very pretty eyes, brian notes. “i’ve been looking everywhere for you!” the soldier behind him moves to his side, just as the newcomer’s arm wraps around brian’s waist.

“hey, he was willing to have some fun with us!” one of the men slurs, trying to grab brian by the arm.

“oh, really?” the man asks, voice dripping with sarcasm, “cause i think you were just ready to leave.” he lifts his hand, making a motion with his finger, and before he knows it, brian sees the men turning around and walking out on the street.

“uh, thank you, sir.” brian says, bowing his head a little.

“no need to thank me, fox.” he shakes him off, arm tightening around brian’s body. “now, where are you heading to? i will escort you there, in case someone tries something funny again.” they start moving, staying in the alley. he leans in just a little bit, voice only above a whisper, “don’t be scared, fox, but i’m being followed.” he announces, just as some creatures appear from the path in front of them and from the building’s walls.

brian shrieks and grabs onto the blond’s body. “up we go,” brian closes his eyes as he feels his feet leave the ground. “open your eyes, look at the view.” the man encourages, his grip not loosening for one bit. reluctant, brian does so. he sees the whole town as they fly high in the air.

his breath catches in his throat. “we’re flying!” he exclaims, not believing his eyes. “we are honest to god flying! how?!”

the man laughs, and brian think for a moment that the sound is too beautiful to be human. “straighten your legs and walk.” brian does as he is told and he finds himself enjoying the moment. “so,” the blond asks as they settle on top of a building, “where to?”

“oh,” he turns his head, realizing that he hasn’t told where he is going, “to the bakery, the one next to the church.” he says, cheeks suddenly turning pink.

“one way ticket to the bakery it is. all aboard!” and they are flying again. brian can see people on the ground pointing at them. when they reach the bakery, the man lands on the balcony, letting go gently of brian’s hand. “there we go, fox. all save and sound.”

“thank you.” brian breaths out, staring at the man as he bows and gets ready to leave.

“the pleasure was mine.” he steps out, falling in the streets. brian rushes to the edge, but when he looks down the man is already gone. he is still staring at the busy street when his brother comes to his side, all worried.

“brian, oh, my god! are you ok?” wonpil hugs him, panic on his face.

“why wouldn’t i be, pillie?”

“because,” the younger starts, letting go of his brother and dragging him from the edge, “jackson told me he saw you landing here from the sky. care to explain?”

brian laughs, “no need to worry, pil! tell me about how is work.” he smiles at the younger man, taking his hands and swinging them from side to side. wonpil sighs, but proceeds to tell him every gossip he has heard.

 

* * *

 

brian doesn’t know what he did to anger the wizard of the waste. all he knows is that he has a curse on him, that his back is killing him and that he has to leave before his mother comes home. he takes only some food with him, thanking god that his clothes still fit him, and he leaves without writing a note to his already too worried mother.

he walks and walks until his feet hurt, until he can feel his legs starting to give out. when he looks behind him, he can see the town starts to disappear behind the fog. he wonders if his mother had noticed he left, if she is frantically searching for him. he sighs, continuing to move along, in hopes that he will find a place to sleep for the night.

he’s been walking for maybe another fifteen minutes when he notices a stick in a bush. he’s more than happy when he spots it, already feeling his back thanking every deity. he tries to get it out, managing to do so after some struggles. to his disappointment it’s a scarecrow, and a very ugly one too, with a tulip as his head. he sighs, already turning to leave, when he realizes that the scarecrow is following him.

“no, go away! i can’t help you!” he shouts, trying to get it to leave him alone, but it doesn’t seem to understand him, instead coming even closer. “if you want to help me,” he sighs, “go find me a place to sleep!” the scarecrow seems to bow, before turning around and starting to hop back in the direction of the town. “that should keep it occupied.”

with one last look to the town, he turns and continues walking in an unknown direction. it’s only later, much later, that he hears the sound of hopping again, this time accompanied by the sound of engines. brian frowns, just as a shadow appears over him. he looks up find wizard jae’s castle walking, moving past him. the tulip scarecrow is next to him, and it almost looks it’s telling him to enter. brian wastes no time in opening the door and entering. he turns to wave to the scarecrow, but it is already too far behind.

he climbs the stairs, and quickly settles on a chair placed in front of a fire. the man rubs his hands together, trying to find some warmth in the dying fire. he looks around locating the pieces of wood, before taking one and feeding it. before he knows it, there is a demon in the form of the fire in front of him.

she introduces as jimin, the demon that stole wizard jae’s heart and was now bound to him, having to make the whole house move, being ‘abused’ as she said, by the wizard. jimin sees the curse and tells him she can help him get rid of it, he just has to break the bound. brian agrees.

 

* * *

 

wizard jae takes the news of brian living with him and his apprentice pretty well, too well if brian is being honest. he doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he finds him cooking dowoon breakfast, he just takes over and jokes with jimin about her getting soft for a wrinkly old man. dowoon just stuffs his face as if he hasn’t seen food in the past year. brian thinks it’s possible with how the house looks. he also doesn’t seem to recognize brian from their little encounter a few days ago.

he leaves before brian can even thank him for his kindness. dowoon tells him that it’s normal and just goes back to practicing his spells.

 

* * *

 

brian’s been living in the castle for almost a week now, and everywhere he looks he can see spider webs or bugs, or misplaced magic books, and, to say the least, it’s getting on his nerves. he decides to clean the house when the wizard is out, to not have him get in his hair or try to order him around.

“do my room last!” dowoon shouts as he runs up the stairs.

jimin laughs at the young boy. “can’t wait to have jae come home to a clean house. bet he’ll be so cofused.” she snickers, moving to grab another log from the little pile brian has made for her.

“he’s a wizard,” brian hums as he wipes the sink clean, “they consider themselves too important to clean their own houses.”

jimin seems to agree as she doesn’t say anything, just stares at the man. “so,” she suddenly turns serois, “about our deal…”

“yes?”

“jae might kno--” she doesn’t get to finish because the wizard enters the house, looking spent and tired. not even his colorful clothes can make him seem like his usual self. his hair is black in some places from the smoke, and his white shirt is dirty. even one of his earrings is missing.

“run a bath for me, jimin.” he says as he climbs the stairs, each step seeming like it takes a lot more from him than normal.

jimin drags the rest of the logs and setting to do as asked. “you were saying?” brian begins, turning back to his cleaning.

“doesn’t matter.” she mutters, “man, i hate this war. humans are so dumb with their little fights. why can’t you just settle them with a game of poker or something?” the demon puffs some smoke out of her mouth, looking almost angry.

“yeah…” brian agrees, stopping from cleaning, “we are pretty shitty.”

“that’s an understate--” she’s interrunpted again by the wizard’s piercing scream. they both look up, as he runs down tugging at his now very orange hair.

“what have you done, brian?! you have ruined my good looks!” he shouts at him, tears streaming down his very red face.

“j-jae, i think orange suits you…” brian tries, but he is only met with quiet sobs from the wizard. he slumps on the chair in front of jimin, head on his arms as he cries and cries. “oh, come on, jae, don’t be like that…” there’s a soft mumble coming from him, something that sounds like ‘nobody will ever love me when i am ugly.”

“you don’t even know what it’s like to be ugly! i’ve been ugly my whole life but look at me! does it look like i give a shit? stop acting like a child and grow up!” jae keeps sobbing, his skin producing a greenish slime substance.

“man, i haven’t seen him like that since that girl dumped him.” she says as she tries to save herself from drowning.

“see, this is exactly what i am talking about, jae! you can’t just produce slime because i messed up your hair!” he watches as jae continues to remain motionless, as his hair changes color to black. “just… stand up and look at your hair… it’s really pretty now!” when there is no sign of jae actually moving, he sighs, taking a hold of jae. he helps him stand up, dowoon looking at them weird from the side. “get the mop ready, woonie. we’ll clean after i get him in his bath.” he says as he begins to climb the stairs, more or less dragging jae with him.

he can’t believe he has two children and a demon to take care of.

 

* * *

 

jae takes brian to his secret place, the one with the yellow color on the door. it’s a simple field, full of flowers and with a single lonely cottage in the middle, right next to a tiny river. brian can’t help but smile when he sees the flowers. he has always loved them, always wanted to help people communicate through them.

“this is beautiful, jae!” he exclaims, head still not wrapping around where he is. he laughs when he spots the different flowers splattered all across the field. he could only hope to come here again. what he fails to notice however, is how suddenly he wasn’t the old man brian, but the young one, laughing when surrounded by flowers, as he leans in and smells every single one of them, telling them how beautiful they are and how they will grow even more beautiful.

he also fails to notice how jae looks at him, black hair falling in his eyes, eyes that hold a look full of fondness, full of _love_.

he picks up a tulip, red in color and turns around, giving it to jae with the biggest smile he could muster.

“what does it mean?” jae asks as he smells it, glasses slightly crooked. brian reaches a hand to straighten them.

“i don’t know…” brian exhales, eyes never leaving jae’s, “just thought it looked pretty.” jae hums and he holds out his hand for brian to take.

_i’m falling for you._

 

* * *

 

going to the king’s palace as wizard’s kim father is not what brian had expected from this whole experience. sure, he had expected spells and curses and angry 26 years-olds acting like infants, but not to stay face to face with the wizard of the waste, as they both, old and wrinkly as they are, try to climb the stairs going to the palace. he also hadn’t expected jae to disguise himself as a chicken, but that should’ve been a given with how much little dowoon teases the older man about the resemblance.

“come on!” he shouts when he reaches the top, “you are the great wizard of the waste! these stairs should be nothing to you! you can do it!” the wizard is breathless when he finally stays next to brian. “i knew you could do it.” he tells the elder, only now noticing how much older he looks without his spells, how his rainbowy pants just look really lame on this old body.

they both stand before the king’s witch, insook, as she vividly recalls jae as her apprentice. the wizard is too busy playing with the chicken to notice how the air shifts in the room. how, when insook attacks jae for being a cowardice wizard, brian is quick to defend him. just after he finishes does the wizard look at him, a knowing look in his eyes, as he says ‘you are in love with him,’ before resuming to the chicken.

brian is left speechless. of course, he knew that he was slowly falling for the wizard, but he did not think that it was that obvious. he hoped that no one would realize his feeling, especially not jae.

insook laughs, “the ancient man is right. you are in love with him. but how could he love someone who can pretend to be his father?” she laughs again, sounding meaner and meaner by the second. she is cut off short however, when a soldier on a flying pulls out outside the window.

“your grace.” he greets the witch with a bow.

“jae! how nice of you to join me and your father!”

jae’s smile never fades, but brian can tell that the wizard is scared. he walks behind brian, putting his arm around his waist, just like he did the first time they met. “if you’ll excuse us.” he bows again and turns to leave, hand motioning for the wizard of waste to follow.

“you’ll realize that your talent is being wasted on petty spells, jae!” insook shouts just as they step outside in the flying object. “after them!” is what brian hears as they take off.

“you need to get home!” jae yells over the noise, slipping his ring off and putting it on brian’s finger. “this will guide you. i’ll try to distract them. i’ll see you there.” he places a kiss on his forehead, before the car duplicates and flies in the opposite direction.

before he knows it, he crashes the car in the side of the castle. dowoon lets out a piercing scream, rushing to help brian get inside the house. he hears hopping, and when he looks up, he finds the scarecrow hopping on the wing of the car. “just, get inside, tulip head.” brian sighs. it jumps inside, and bows in front of brian. the man just shakes it off.

the front door opens, jae entering while looking so calm it sends shivers down brian’s spine. “ok, dowoonie! we need to prepare for war! get the chalk!” he speaks softly, as if trying to reassure himself that everything is fine.

before brian can get the chance to comment something about it, the house begins to move and change shapes. he can only sigh in relief when he finds himself in his house back in the city.

 

* * *

 

trying to find the heart of a wizard is not an easy thing, especially if the wizard is an eccentric young man who likes to keep to himself. he’s currently running around in jae’s memories, trying to find the exact moment the wizard made the deal with the demon, but walking from memory to memory is tiring, and everything is just so _jae_ and brian wants to stay and watch him more, but he can’t. he has to find his heart and return in to it’s owner.

so he searches and searches until he feels like he knows jae from inside out, until he finally finds it, buried deep. but when he finds it, he holds onto the heart like he fears it might fly away, it might fall in between his fingers and become a shooting star.

 

* * *

 

he returns jae’s heart just as jimin burns out, just as jae almost dies. he watches him come back to life, watches as he takes a deep breath and as he opens his eyes to stare in brian’s still crying ones. he holds him close, breathing in his smoky clothes, his still too dirty shirt.

“i love you.” jae whispers against brian’s hair. “so much.”

he feels like crying again. “i love you, too.” and he does. he really does.

 

* * *

 

the tulip scarecrow turns out to be the missing prince, park sungjin, who, is apparently brian’s soulmate. but he can’t bring himself to say anything about it. not when he sees how happy jae and brian are, when they stay close together and whisper soft ‘i love you’s. so he just leaves, goes back to his kingdom and hopes to find his own replacement for his lost soulmate.

 

* * *

 

and maybe it’s true what they say about the big bad wizard jae. he does steal hearts, but he gives his in replace.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
